1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a staple removing device and more particularly to a heavy duty staple removing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many heavy duty staple removing devices, such as that disclosed in the patent to Olney, U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,449, issued Jan. 24, 1967, have a set of substantially L-shaped jaws which include jaw portions disposed at an angle (approximately 90 degrees) with respect to a corresponding set of handles. Such "angled" designs provide excellent leverage capabilities for removing deeply embedded or otherwise intractable staples. However, such "angled" designs do not transfer the force needed to push a jaw tip underneath a staple as well as nonangled (or "straight") designs.
Nonangled or "straight" staple removing devices, such as disclosed in the patent to Pankonin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,033,050, issued Mar. 3, 1936, are provided with a pair of handles which extend in a substantially straight manner with respect to a pair of jaws. As best shown in FIG. 3 of the Pankonin patent, when operating to remove a staple, the handles are arranged in a substantially straight line with respect to the jaws and the staple. Unlike "angled" staple removing devices, with the nonangled, or "straight", design, manual force applied to the handles and directed toward the staple to be removed is transferred to the jaws along a generally straight line formed between the handles, the jaws, and the staple. In this regard, forces applied to the handles of a "straight" staple removing device for pushing the jaws toward and under a staple are transferred to the jaws in a more efficient manner than such forces applied to the handles of an "angled" staple removing device. Thus, the jaws of a "straight" staple removing device tend to be more easily pushed toward and underneath deeply embedded staples, or staples embedded in relatively hard materials, than the jaws of an "angled" staple removing device.